


no one ever means to flash their boyfriend's parents but sometimes that happens

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, noctis just doesnt want to wear pants okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” Gladio tells him.





	no one ever means to flash their boyfriend's parents but sometimes that happens

**Author's Note:**

> i was doing some warm ups before i started writing for the day and this was one of them 
> 
> from [this prompt list](http://natodiangelo.tumblr.com/post/158032365083/): 63. “I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” - “I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.”

Ten minutes ago, when Noctis first woke up, he was happy. No huge embarrassing new memories, no judging looks sent his way.

Now, he can’t say the same.

“I really would’ve liked it if you told me your parents were coming to town.” Noctis says, standing at the entry to the kitchen. Before him at the table sit Gladio and his parents. His parents look mildly disgusted. Gladio just looks tired. “ _Before_ they get here,” He adds.

“I really would’ve liked it if you put underwear on before coming into the kitchen.” Gladio tells him.

It’s not that Noctis had _meant_ to walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Gladio’s oversized sweatshirts – the one with the faded design in the front, the one that Gladio’s had for so long that even when Noctis wears it for a week it still smells like him – it just… happened. He’s never been known to think before he does; he isn’t sure why Gladio thinks any differently now.

“I might have if I had known we had company.” He says instead. He pulls the edge of the sweatshirt down a little bit more – even though it’s pointless, they’d all seen more than they’d ever wanted to anyways – and walks over to the coffee maker.

“I might have told you if you woke up before two.”

“It’s two?” Noctis looks over at the clock. “Shit, I missed lunch.”

Gladio sighs.

“ _Please_ go put pants on.”

Noctis sticks his tongue out at him, but goes to change anyways.


End file.
